Take My Breath Away
by heynanaheyhey
Summary: Their tongues doing a dance that both were familiar with. Brittany didn't pull away and felt an unusual sense of longing and desperation in Santana that she had never seen before. It was like she needed her and that without Brittany she was nothing.


''_Take my breath away'' _

…

To Brittany Santana was Santana but to Santana Brittany was someone else, she wasn't just a friend, she was someone who she thought was her soulmate, of course she'd never admit it to anyone as she didn't want to be considered a lesbian, been closeted would always be better than been out she had repeatedly told herself over the years. She'd wanted to tell Brittany on quite few occasions how she felt but she never plucked up the courage and had settled on been friends but been friends was better than not having Brittany in her life. She finally thought that she had come to terms with the two of them being nothing more than friends and occasional make out partners when Santana's boyfriends weren't around, more than likely in prison. But tonight she realised that everything she had been convincing herself was failing and she was in fact more in love with Brittany than she would care to have been. Santana knew her friend was beautiful inside and out but there was something about what she was wearing tonight that made her look nicer than normal. She was wearing an opal coloured dress that made her green eyes sparkle when the light hit them. She was stood across the room with other members of the Glee club while Santana stood at the drinks table. She could see her laughing and joking and for that moment all she could see in the room was her, everyone else and the surroundings were a blur, she could no longer hear the music and all she could hear was her heart beating incredibly fast, she should have been used to this feeling as she got it quite often but this time it was a little different. She no longer wanted Brittany but she needed her. She could see her laughing and there was just something about the way that her nose crinkled when she laughed that made Santana's heart flutter and she couldn't help but smile, seeing the person that she loved been so happy made her happy too.

No one, including Brittany had noticed that Santana had been acting slightly differently around her. She often tried to keep her distance so that she could oppress her feelings for her friend. She had continued to date boys, not date as to say but have had relations with, as soon as it came to kissing them the only person on her mind was Brittany. As much as she wanted to remove her from her mind she couldn't, the more she tried the longer she was there for, Santana soon gave up and realised that it was the next best thing to kissing Brittany herself which they didn't do as often as they used to as Brittany was still dating Artie much to Santana's disrelish.

Santana always got she wanted and didn't care or what got in her way and right now all she wanted was to spend the night with Brittany. She walked over with the same look and sparkle in her eye that she did whenever she wanted something which usually made everyone cave into her demands. Brittany who was still stood laughing and joking with Tina, Quinn and Artie hadn't realised that Santana had suddenly joined the group. Santana quietly cleared her throat which was quite out of character as she would normally speak over everyone so that she could be heard and would result in them slowly stopping their conversation so she could speak. Brittany looked over and smiled at her which made her heart melt but also made her want to say the next couple of words a lot more.

''I need to talk to you'' she begun, ''now''

Brittany had a confused look on her face but followed Santana out of the room and into the girls toilets.

''What do you need to talk about?'' Brittany asked with her head tilted to one side.

Santana, who had been looking at the ground the whole time, looked up and their eyes met. It was a very intimate look and if anyone had entered the girls toilets at this time it would have caused an awkward tension in the room but luckily no one had and both had been saved from questions regarding the look. It wasn't a look that friends usually gave each other, it was one more that lovers shared and made evident the connection between the two. When Santana was with Brittany she felt she could be herself and she could let her walls down, she didn't need to be cold hearted like everyone else thought she was that was just a defence mechanism and a way to stop her from forming friendships and relationships that would result in her getting hurt. This didn't stop her from having friends she did have some but there were only a few that were considered and the others were acquaintances that she wouldn't care if they never spoke again but then there was Brittany and she didn't fall into either of the categories instead she had her own which she was the only one in.

Brittany who was now sat in between the sinks was slightly confused to why Santana had brought here, she had hardly said anything for the past five minutes and had instead been looking down at the floor trying not to make eye contact because if she did it would make not been able to kiss her more difficult. Of course she had brought her to the toilets to kiss but she didn't feel it was the right time anymore but at the same time she didn't want Brittany to leave. She slowly looked up and their eyes met, neither blinked. She quickly walked over to Brittany and closed her eyes as their lips met, her hands running through her long blonde curls, their tongues doing a dance that both were familiar with. Brittany didn't pull away and felt an unusual sense of longing and desperation in Santana that she had never seen before. It was like she needed her and that without Brittany she was nothing.

Santana knew that she shouldn't let herself fall in love and that it would often lead to heartbreak so she had a rule put in place; never kiss or sleep with the same person more than once but for some reason Brittany had always been an exception to the rule. Whenever she tried to follow the rule the sense of longing to be with Brittany got stronger and stronger until she couldn't handle it anymore and was back to square one again.


End file.
